Dr. Lyles' thesis proposal concerns the interactions of purines and polynuclear aromatic hydrocarbons through polarization bonding. The research will attempt to prove that this interaction can significantly reduce the carcinogenic potential of these compounds. The results could lead to new concepts in the treatment of cancers resulting from these environmental hazards.